


Giving In To Love And Up To Madness

by Black_Dog (Xilianr)



Series: Lonely, Together With You [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abduction, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bittersweet, Dark, Detective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced, Fucked Up, Kidnapping, Love Bites, Mild Smut, Mood Swings, Odaxelagnia, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Rape, Rape Fantasy, Stockholm Syndrome, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-20 06:57:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14255439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xilianr/pseuds/Black_Dog
Summary: At first he had just watched her, waited for that fleeting glimpse.Then he just had to touch her. He was careful, she never noticed him.He made his choice and committed to the plan. Now it was just a matter of time.Until he saw the shadow move across her window...





	1. Porch Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not mean to belittle anyones real life experiences with this romanticization.
> 
> This is a dream we can all wake from, safe and sound.

_At first he had just watched her, waited for that fleeting glimpse._

_Then he just had to touch her. He was careful, she never noticed him._

_He made his choice and committed to the plan. Now it was just a matter of time._

_Until he saw the shadow move across her window..._

The knocking at your front door echoed through the night again. The porch light had gone out two days ago and you knew better than to just open your door at 3 am. Another three knocks, louder this time. Living alone you half considered retrieving your phone from its charger, but that would require walking back through the pitch black apartment. You hoped it seemed you were asleep in bed, not already at the door.

“Miss? It’s the police. Please come answer your door if you are able.” A masculine voice called through the closed door.

You looked through the peephole again, this time ignoring the shadow of a man at your door. There was no sign of a vehicle, police cruiser or otherwise. It was plausible that he had walked back to your unit, footing it to all the buildings without moving the car. You could not understand anyone canvassing the neighborhood at this hour though, and where was the partner?

“Please. Just open the door.” He was speaking softly like he did not intend for you to hear it, but as close as you were to the door, you did. A chill ran down your spine at those words, every manor of alarm going off in your head.

“Sorry, the porch light is burnt out, could you somehow light up your badge for me to see?” You called through the door dividing you from the man.

A small flash of light was all you glimpsed before a hand slammed over your mouth. You were awash in adrenaline as you kicked your foot back in hopes of catching the knee of your assailant. You forced the one grabbing you to falter so you took the small chance that you could turn this into a two on one in your favor. You reached out for the door and caught the deadbolt giving it a twist. You managed to turn the knob simultaneously with your other hand opening the door only a hair before strong arms captured your limbs. He was larger than you by more than enough to make throwing you like a rag doll, away from the door, all too easy.

“Get away from her you shit-bastard!” The small opening had been enough for your savior on the other side to notice. He was a blur of dark on dark slamming into the shadow towering over you. The door was slammed shut, ending the brief glow of the street lights drifting in. The brawl between the two men was bathed in total darkness. You struggled to get up only to have a monstrous fist collide with your face. You were completely unprepared and went tumbling back from the force, once more ending up close and personal with your hardwood floor.

“Shit-headed pig!” The one you had let in seemed to get angrier after witnessing your getting struck. He full on roared before throwing himself at the significantly taller man.

Your bell was well and truly rung by that last hit and you were having trouble separating out the fast moving shadows into people. The dramatic size difference was a help as you made out the smaller one getting the upper hand. He brought down his enemy with a swift jab to the gut followed up by a roundhouse kick to the head. He then landed several harsh kicks onto the floored intruder’s ribs. A flash a metal caught the small amount of light filtering in through the drawn curtains. You expected to hear the sound of handcuffs clicking into place but the was not it. It was a wet sound with a slight grinding scrape. You heard it several more times in rapid succession. You had never seen violence outside of a movie and this being shrouded in darkness made it difficult to be certain of anything. However this was a sound you could understand instinctively, you could liken it to cutting a bite of steak from a t-bone. The larger form was not moving, you suspected that was not going to change ever again.

“You aren’t a cop, are you.” You did not know if screaming would get that already blood slick blade in your throat so you kept your voice quiet.

“You’re alright, (F/N). You’re safe with me.” He was panting only slightly, the fight had barely winded him. He was definitely not weakened anywhere near enough for you to fair better than the dead man leaking onto your floor.

You did not recognize the voice. The silhouetted form now standing over you was completely unfamiliar. How did he know your name?

“Who, who are you?” You hoped there was an answer to that question that would not make the panic in your veins thunder worse. There was not.

“I’m your one true love. I’m going to fix this right up. Don’t worry.” He leaned down, shining metal once more flickering in the light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only gets worse from here.


	2. Alcohol

The movies portrayed it wrong. Handcuffs damn well hurt. You struggled against them anyways. He had left you in the tub of your bathroom, shivering. The cold was sinking in after his turning on the shower to rinse off your clothes. He had kept from getting your head wet but your damp pajamas were getting uncomfortable. You had not realized the blood was on you, but you were more than relieved once it was gone.

He had left you and started moving around your apartment as if he lived there. He opened drawers and pulled out the things he wanted without searching. This stranger knew were you kept everything, knew well enough to find things in the dark. He had left the lights off still, moving in total blackness. You were unsure if you were glad or alarmed by his not letting you see him.

He would peek in on you, check to see that you were where he left you, then go back to work. It reminded you of the sheep dog you had growing up, just checking to be sure everything was still fine. You could hear him coming, he had heavy boots on and he kept humming. You half wondered if it was intentional to let you know he was coming, he was so silent when he was not checking on you.

Maybe silent was the wrong word. You heard tape and clattering of objects. You could guess he was clearing out your less easily traceable belongings. You heard the front door open then close. He was taking the loot to a vehicle no doubt.

When you heard him come back in you saw his shadow look in on you before going again. He repeated the trip more than a few times. You actually just wanted him to finish and leave. Your life was officially fucked up, the least he could do was be quick about getting on with his.

You tried desperately not to think on what he had said, the silky roll of your name off his tongue. You hated the confused gratitude you felt of being saved by the murderer that was now robbing you.

What was one supposed to feel? How could you even feel gratitude? Fine, there was no doubt the monster that was dead had meant you harm. Sneaking in, covering your mouth, treating you so aggressively, he had meant to do something malicious. Had the handcuffs on your wrists been cuffed to him instead it would have been expected of you to be grateful to your savior. Murder and robbery cancelled out the good though, shouldn’t it? So why did both repulsion and gratitude twist around in you like warring vipers?

Fear was the one emotion that your duality could agree on. Would you be left here unharmed? You had not seen his face, he had sounded sincere in his claim of there being some affection between you. He could have already killed you if that was his plan. Fine, he was robbing you, maybe that had been the reason for his presence at all. He had said what he said to confuse you, and it worked. A robber and a lier were not an uncommon combination after all. You hoped that all of that would add up to the man leaving you alive.

You had fallen so far down into your thoughts you missed the warning of his heavy steps and light humming. He was leaning in the doorway when he spoke, monotone voice ripping you back into the bathroom.

“You’re shivering. I shouldn’t have left you in those soaked clothes. Sorry about that. I just didn’t want to leave you dirtied with his filth.” The statement was bland, no hint of the warmth his words had held earlier. “I’m going to get you out of those, get you all dry.” He was walking in, hand drifting right to the switch without searching.

“Close your eyes, I’m turning on the light.” You did as he said, scrunching them shut to be sure he could tell you were not looking. The click of the switch made you flinch, even knowing it was coming. “Good girl. There you are. You can open them now.”

You opened your eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the light. You expected to see a stereotypical masked robber, but that was not the case. The badge on his hip was what caught your eye first. It stood out along with the gun on his belt. He was in all black, dark hoodie under a black leather coat. His black jeans had dark wet spots, his boots looked damp as well. You hated yourself for doing it but still you did. You looked up at his face.

You looked right into his silver eyes and choked on fear. His eyes had the cool alertness of an apex predator. His expression was one of watching, almost bored. His raven wing black hair was done in an undercut, stark against his china pale skin. You met his blank expression with one of your own, your fear was only evident in your eyes. You wanted desperately to look away but much like a deer in headlights you just stared. Your eyes would dart to the gun, his hands, his boots, but were dragged back to those icicle eyes like gravity.

He licked his lips and took a tentative step closer. He kept his hands open and out, showing he was unarmed. You knew that was not really true. He had a gun. He had a knife that had already taken one life tonight. He had felled a man larger than him with ease. His attempting to seem harmless was no doubt to keep you calm. You stayed still, fear locking you in place. Panic had you fully in its grasp. You were not calm, you were in the quiet space shock made.

When one hand slide down and pulled a gleaming short knife from behind him you could not find your bones to move. He moved so slow, so painfully slow, that your racing mind took in all sorts of pointless details. His coat looked immaculate and cared for, not like a thugs old worn out jacket. His lips were chapped and had a small split on his bottom lip. Those pale lips were slightly parted as he came to kneel by the tub. You wanted to pull away, struggle, scream or just cry but nothing happened. You simply trembled from the cold clothing sticking to your skin.

“Hold still, I would hate to accidentally catch you instead of these clothes.” He slipped the cold metal under the fabric. Only the dull edged side was allowed to tickle along your skin.

The weapon was sharp enough to cut through your long sleeved night shirt like nothing. A few simple movements and the soaked garment was gone. He was looking at you, naked from the waist up, with that same blank face. He was breathing through his mouth, tongue darting over those chapped lips. It could have been your imagination but you were pretty sure he shuddered slightly before putting the knife back wherever he pulled it from.

“Lift you hips, lovely. I’ll get this all off you then get you dry and warm.” His voice was softer, he was looking at your hands, the handcuffs rattling a little louder from the press of his observation.

You arched your back, pressing your shoulders where they rested against the tub to aid in lifting your hips. His fingers felt hot along your skin as they pulled away your wet pajama bottoms and underwear.

You were totally naked, cold and damp in front of a total stranger. Heat creeped up your skin in embarrassment. You were glad his gaze was locked with yours, not lingering on your vulnerable body. He was looking into your eyes with that strangely bored expression. The moment stretched on and still neither of you looked away. You felt like there was some hesitance in that long look.

He helped you stand, keeping one hand on your wrist to steady you in the tub. Pulling your body towel from its home behind the door, he moved with agile focus. He was rubbing the towel over you with a haste that did not match his pacing while stripping you. Once you were mostly dry, upper body and thighs free of any droplets, he paused to blink at your feet.

“Put your arms around my neck to kept steady while I help you out of the tub.” His tone was neutral, making you want to behave. He had offered you no violence, not threatening you even once. You wanted that to continue.

He moved slow, giving you time to adjust your balance. As he dried one foot, he supported your weight on his shoulders. You stepped out with your now dry foot, onto the bath mat. He had already moved on to drying your other foot. The foot he was drying was coaxed to the mat with subtle pressure. You moved without his needing to tell you, his body language spoke clearly enough to tell you what was wanted.

“Good girl. So well behaved for me.” He stood up with your arms still on his shoulders. The handcuffs at your wrists kept you locked in close. His hands were a passing warmth as they ran up your sides to drape the towel over your shoulders. You were grateful for the slight warmth the cover gave. His hold felt so hot on your cooled skin as he rested his hands at you hips.

“You’re so cold, shaking like a leaf. Let me warm you up a bit.”

He stepped in, hands rubbing up and down along your back to offer the heat of friction. He moved so cautiously as his arms slid more around into a hug. You let him move you, body being brought flush to his warm form. His hands were pressing harder, distractingly so. You almost did not notice the soft brush of his lips on your neck. When you felt him kiss your neck a second time, harder, your heart started to hammer.

His hands trailed back to your hips, no longer rubbing. His hold was firm as he pressed another kiss into your neck. You could not find air to say anything. He felt so strong, you had witnessed those muscles move with lethal power. Was it worth the risk of provoking that strength over a kiss to the neck?

“Such a good girl. So quiet, so obedient. Let’s put you somewhere warmer, get you dressed. You just hang on to me. I have you.”

He shifted you slightly, moving you to give him better room to lift you into his arms. When he stepped out of the bathroom, carrying you effortlessly, you closed you eyes tightly. You were in the room that held a body, a dead body you did not want to see. That way it could never haunt your dreams as anything more than a shadow.

You pressed your face into his coat and took in the smell. The familiar scent of leather dominated your senses. Under that you could smell soap and a light cologne. He was walking around the corpse slowly. His footing slipped a moment making him adjust his hold. The shift allowed an odor to bristle to the front, the burning smell of alcohol. You pressed your face into his coat. The leather was a far better smell.

“Easy pet. Almost there.” He was humming as he entered your bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, for the love of all things, read tags. I do not want to blindside anyone in the next chapter... TAGS!


	3. Break (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rape fantasy. Super relevant tag.

He left the lights off but navigated your bedroom with ease. He laid you down, almost delicately, on your bed. He was leaning over you, arms on either side of your shoulders, caging you in. One of his knees was between your legs helping keep him stable above you. You tried to lift you arms to let him pull away but he caught the handcuffs. He laced his fingers with yours and ran them along the soft fuzz of his undercut.

“Wait. I’m gonna warm you up first. Then we will get those cuffs off long enough to dress you in something.”

He leaned in closer, lowering himself over you. His clothed body was pressing down on you. You were frozen under him. He gave a sigh and you felt him shift his weight on you.

You felt the bulge in his pants and knew what it was not. His gun was in its holster, away from your reach. His knife was sheathed somewhere near the small of his back, further from reach. It was his masculinity trapped against your hip. That his pants were on made it easier to ignore.

He was laying on you, leaving the hand not laced with yours free to explore your body. He rubbed up and down your arm with his free hand. The gesture was meant to warm you without feeling the slightest bit intimate. He adjusted again settling more of his weight onto you. He gave a soft moan. He was pressing one leg over your sex giving you a sense of being covered by him. If not for his bulge pressed into your naked hip this all would have felt very chaste. He pulled your bedding up from where you had shoved it to answer the door. That seemed ever so long ago.

You were finally feeling warm again, shared body heat making the cold creep out faster than you could have accomplished alone. He was radiating heat with his breathing being a calm tickle on your cheek. You wanted to believe the innocence would last. He had different plans.

He kept his one hand entangled with yours as the other pulled up your leg that was not trapped between his. He started running his fingers feather soft in from your knee just to have his palm pushing back out along the stretched muscle. He repeated the act several more times, each repetition his fingers coasted closer to where his body was overlapping yours.

He nuzzled a little into your cheek, relaxing atop you. When he lifted slightly to give him room you barely tensed. It was not until his fingers ghosted over the folds of your womanhood that you stiffened.

“Sh, shh. It’s alright. I won’t hurt you. This is going to feel good, trust me.” He kissed your cheek, his petting of you being so gentle.

He dipped his middle finger down, threatening to go inside you but instead just making you aware of your exposure. He did the same teasing motion a few more times before the digit slipped into you. He pumped the finger in and out of you at a pace that was all too pleasant. Had you been touching yourself you would have used the same rhythm.

He added a second finger when he had gotten you a bit wet. Both fingers were curling and pumping in you perfectly. The sensation was only more stimulating. He kissed you cheek once more, keeping his face pressed into the side of yours. His efforts had started a rather vulgar sound to come from your depths. You squirmed a bit from the embarrassment of it.

“Mm, so tight. My good girl is so very eager for my touch. Oh, fuck you feel so much better awake.” You were too lost in what his fingers were doing to pay mind to his words. He was panting slightly, his arousal only slightly grinding into you. His focus was fully on his fingers and their diving into you.

He started rubbing your clit with his thumb, he seemed to have an urgency building with his ministrations. His salacious fingers were working you in the most exquisite way. You had no focus to try and convince him to stop, the situation was all too much now. An involuntary muscle contraction tightened you around his fingers making him gasp.

“Fuck, sweetheart. So greedy, trying to keep me deep.” The rumble of his voice was building in lust.

He pulled your arms up by the handcuffs to trap them over your head. Your own arms were keeping you from being able to turn away from him. He used the new position to capture you lips with his. He was forcing his tongue in your mouth in moments, him now being the greedy one.

It was a blur of motion to your mind when he pulled his fingers from you. He shifted the weight of his body to the knee between your legs and pushed your other leg open. Trapping you like this let him press that bulge into your wet opening with a controlled roll of hip. He let out a long sigh before lifting his hips from you.

With one hand he was freeing his erection from his pants. No sooner had you heard the belt buckle and zipper than he was back settled between your legs. The blunt heat of his cock was soliciting so sweetly at your opening. The sensation was jarring enough that you got out one word, fear of his reprisal robbing you of stronger protest.

“Condom...” You mewed near inaudibly.

“It’s ok lovely. It’s ok. I won’t get you sick.” He sounded so adoring that you tried again. He was already starting to push inside you when you gave an even weaker protest.

“No...” you whimpered much too softly. He went statue still. The change in him stopped you as well. Your lungs locked robbing you of the ability to even breathe.

“No? As in you want me to stop?” His voice was that bored tone again, no longer the aroused purr it was just a moment earlier.

“Please, stop.” You could hardly get the plea out from your fear ragged lips.

His hand on your hip tightened. He turned as if looking to the space beside your head. He stayed so still, you were sure he had actually stopped. You were certain he was going to pull away. You were so very wrong. All at once he was moving again.

His hand took his weight, putting it on the handcuffs now biting into your wrists. His other hand was at your throat, thumb pushing your head back at your jaw. The hold was like iron.

“And here I thought you understood your situation, brat.” He pushed his hips in to meet yours, violently. The gentleness that has been in his actions previously were gone. He gave no pause before he started hammering into you.

“You are mine now, brat. Be my good submissive girl and I'll reward you. Misbehave and I’ll have to punish you.” He was snarling as he pounded unapologetically deep into you.

You felt completely powerless under that hold. He was a piston into your core that rattled your bones. The kindness he had been giving you was much better. You wanted to get that back, if you could. His grip of your throat and jaw made it difficult to move your head but was not impacting your ability to breathe. It was a display of his absolute dominance and it had worked.

“I’m sorry, I’ll be good. Please?” You were struggling to speak clearly with your jaw movements being so limited. He slowed his pounding of you to look at you with a titled head. The dark of the room kept you from seeing his expression but you felt his gaze as he assessed your submission. His hold on you did not ease. He continued to hold you in place as his hips started on a smoother, less abusive rhythm.

“Please.” You tried your hardest to relax under his hold. The ease with which he could overpower you was gut wrenching. You had to fight your own urge for self preservation. You loosened the resistance in your neck beneath his wrath-capable hand. You yielded to him, understanding all too well that he could have already ended you.

“There you go. That wasn’t so hard was it?” He steadily rolled into you. He nuzzled your exposed neck and began kissing along it. When his lips reached the spot that earned a faint moan despite yourself, he bit. Viciously. You were so overwhelmed by the pain and blurring edge of pleasure that you only managed a silent gasp from your crying mouth. “So you’ll remember you’re mine.” He was using that silky purr again.

His mood swing was dizzying. He had been so aggressive in his slamming into you and yet now he was moving with assured thrusts. His hand snaked down to start stroking your clit with expertise. It was as if he knew just how you liked it. His tempo was faultless, that pleasing warmth building despite yourself. You hated to realize it but he was built to feel good for you, each pump of his hips had him rubbing that needy spot deep in you. He was pushing you closer and closer to the edge and you hated it.

“You getting close?” He was drumming into you like a well timed machine. You refused to give him the satisfaction of an answer. Your silence was small victory as your body betrayed you all the same. You clenched around him, climax engulfing you without your consent. “Ahh, fuck, yes. Fall apart for me (F/N). Let me feel you break.”

He gave a few more thrusts, elongating your trembling around him. He gasped then thrusted in one more time before you felt him twitching against that deep point inside you. You cried out at the feeling, a weak sound, easily mistaken for pleasure. It was the sound of your defeat.

“Oh, good girl. So good. Just like that. Mm.” He stayed deep in you, openly relishing your involuntary aftershocks. He was lingering, kissing along your jaw, his breathing already returning to normal. “We‘ll have to get you a shower once we get home. Even if it’s because of me, I can’t abide you stewing in filth.”

Your head was spinning from his assault so it took two tries before you got actual words to come out. “I am home.”

“No, you aren’t. This shit hole is nowhere near nice enough for you. I was hoping I’d have time to organize everything before bringing you home, but my life rarely goes to plan.” He pulled free of you, moaning as he did.

He slowly situated himself back in his pants. He climbed out of the bed with controlled movements. He never let go of at least one of your hands or the handcuffs themselves. The way he controlled your hands with the handcuffs made fighting him seem only foolhardy. That gun could have saved you but it was obvious he would never let you have the chance.

Using your hands as a lead he pulled you from the bed toward your dresser. He pushed your hands to the ground and put his weight on the metal keeping you crouched on the floor. He pulled a shirt, panties and pants all out in near complete dark with no trouble. He stood you up and turned you around so that your back was to him.

“Hold the dresser to keep your balance. I’m not letting you out of those cuffs so easy now, brat.” He sounded so disappointed you had a moment of guilt before the anger swallowed it. Fuck him.

He got your lower half clothed without you falling but the top was going to be tricky. He was leery of you now, and he was right to be. You could not understand how even in the pitch black of your bedroom he could sense your rebellion but he could. You were waiting for it, your chance. He was bunching the shirt, getting it ready to go on before giving you some freedom. He put one sleeve over your hand to capture it on your wrist.

“Don’t be fucking dumb here, brat. Please.”

You could feel the tension rolling off him as he slid the key into one of the cuffs. He manhandled you into the shirt sleeves and locked the cuff back to your wrist in only scant seconds. You felt your lip tremble as the top was pulled over your head. You had never really had any chance, he was just taunting you with hope. The drawer was opened again and a ripping sound followed right after.

“I hate doing this, I was so looking forward to finally talking with you. But you are just going to be a little shit about this, I can tell.”

The torn shirt was twisted into a makeshift gag as he forced it between your teeth. The cord was tied so tightly to your head it hurt the corners of your mouth. He pulled your blanket off the bed and wrapped it around you tightly. You were so confused by what he was doing that when he tossed you into a fireman’s carry you gave a startled yelp.

“You make a fuss and I’m knocking you out, you understand? Be still, be good, or you will fucking regret it.” The warning growl was enough to make you go limp even before he brought you back through the room that stank of alcohol and death. It was sheer stupidity to try and fight a man like this. When you were carried out through your front door you were unsure of what to wish for.

Would he kill someone that was witness to this or would he drop you and run? No quicker had the notion entered your mind than you prayed no one would see you. He would kill anyone that saw you. He had to. You had seen him, had evidence of him sticky on your skin. He could not go back anymore.

He walked across the street without hesitation. He was moving like this was all normal, nothing suspicious. He dumped you into the passenger side of an SUV and buckled you in. He adjusted the blanket so he could see your tearful eyes in the shroud of bedding. He had his hoodie up, making him look much younger, so completely different from the dangerous man you knew him to be.

“One last thing and we are on our way, lovely. Please be good.” His behest was honeyed in tone. He kissed your forehead before slamming the door shut. As he walked away you let yourself start to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know my smut needs work so constructive criticisms are invited!.  
> Thank you for reading!


	4. Pet

You choked back your sobs as fear bloomed into fight. You bit at the gag in your mouth frantically. The blanket wrapped around you worked wonderfully at keeping you from being able to escape. The seatbelt was not helping either. Not only did the blanket not shift or budge enough to expose the gag but it made you nearly invisible behind the tinted windows.

You could see out though. He had seemed to like seeing your eyes. He had looked relieved as he looked into your tear laced eyes. You could not make sense of what was going on, the heightened panic state you were in was taking a heavy toll. Your higher reasoning was all but out of reach.

When you spotted his silhouette walking along the tan side of the apartment complex you stopped struggling. If you could see him, he might be able to see you struggling. You did not want that anger directed at you again. He was gentle with you if you were good. You just had to wait for your chance and you could escape. Fighting him would never end in your favor unless you managed to get that gun. He was just too strong and skilled for you to hope to win in a brawl.

When you heard the fire alarm go off you tried to see if someone had pulled it after seeing his abducting you. You whimpered as you realized it was him that had pulled the alarm. People started pouring out of their doors. You had your attention pulled away from his hooded form approaching the car by the red flicker in your front window.

There were flames licking up your curtains in seconds. You jumped as a plume of flame broke out your window. He was climbing in the driver’s side as you started crying again. Your home, your belongings, they were gone. You were sobbing ragged around the gag between your jaws. The bastard had killed your cat with that.

The fluffy white kitten had been saved by you when it pounced you on your ascent to your second story apartment. You had fallen in love with his cute pink nose and miss matched eyes instantly. You were sure anyone would have loved him too much to just abandon him so you put up found kitten signs. Two months passed and no one even inquired after him. You had named him Floyd only once you were sure no one would claim him. Now he was gone.

You were in hysterics as the man was hushing you, strong hands trying to keep you from hurting yourself on your bindings. You could not hear him, could not care what he said. Despite it’s softness the familiar indignant yowl cut through your frenzy like a shot. You started to try and turn the other way, look back into the SUV’s hold. You did not care about the pain eating into you from the restraints.

“Easy, easy, pet. He’s here. I would never do that to you. You are so loving, so caring, how could I hurt you like that?” He was whispering, hands stroking your covered head. You succumbed to the exhaustion of everything and gave up on seeing your cat. You were sure he sounded normal in his protest of being in his carrier, not injured. The man had the smallest smile pull at the corner of his mouth as you calmed. He kissed what little of your forehead was exposed and settled into the driver’s seat. He started the car and took the moment of his putting on his own seatbelt to look at the building being so quickly consumed by flames.

“They will know it was arson, going up this fast is impossible otherwise. A dead body is going to get the cops involved. It’s going to be easy to be the detective to pick it up.” He spoke with that same hollow tone. He put the car in gear and started driving. You watched in tragic silence as he pulled over, letting the flashing lights pass by his car.

“We are going to look for that shit-head’s partner in crime, the one that most reasonably abducted you and cleared out your things. Depending on the remains we might suspect a double cross. I think I hit bone a few times and there is a chance the fire won’t burn hot enough long enough to hide that.” He was unfazed by all the bustle, driving forward then pulling over again for a new wave of sirens and flashing lights.

“It won’t matter, really. Regardless we are going to be looking into everything about him, his past, his connections to you. We are gonna look hard. I am going to tear his life to pieces to try and find you.” He was behaving so nonchalant over everything.

“I am sorry that I’m going to be working such long hours, but in a way it will be for you. I really am sorry I won’t be able to stay and help you settle in. I am going to get called in over this shit storm. I’ll be home soon as I can though. I can buy enough time to get you and Floyd set up for the day. No doubt you’ll both want to explore your new home a bit.” He had a slight excitement creeping in as he spoke of your new home.

You looked sadly at each street sign you passed. He was a cop. He was a detective even. He knew damn well that an escaped victim could lead police back to the kidnapper if they knew where they were held. This meant he was either positive the place he was taking you would never be traced back to him, or that he was certain you would never get away.

“Tch. Damn cat. Stop struggling around, you’ll fall off the seat.” He kept glancing to the seat behind you, where the sound of the complaining feline was coming from. He pulled into a parking lot and quickly climbed out. You were looking in his mirrors to try and see what he was doing to your pet. When he was suddenly holding you still by grabbing the seatbelt and pulling it taught you did not even fight him. The rag and the chemical smell was so unexpected you actually only had time to feel relieved before the purple velvet of unconsciousness covered everything.

At least he was worried you could escape.


	5. Disgust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a monster.

You were foggy as you tried to make sense of your surroundings. You were not in your bed. You were not home. You heard a man’s voice talking briskly some distance away. Everything was muddy and you could not totally understand the situation.

For reasons currently beyond you, you were hurting. Your jaw was complaining the loudest but that was not all. Your shoulders were sore, cramping muscles twitching as you failed to be able to stretch them properly. You were tangled in bedding in an unfamiliar room? More moving made the discomfort in your wrists more evident. A sudden sharp pain tore through you and you tried to cry out. The pain pierced the fog, reminding you of your situation.

A gag was still in your mouth, jaws aching from the unrelenting pressure. Your attempt to roll your shoulders had the handcuffs digging in at a horrible angle. The blanket had them trapped in the position. You were thrashing, trying to get free enough to stop the pain. Your skin gave and you felt blood trickling onto your thumb. Another bout of twisting only managed to increase the pain.

The sounds of your struggles and whimpers as you only made things worse caught the ear of the only person that could help you. He walked in slowly, phone to his ear. He was cupping his hand so that the microphone would not clearly pick up your sounds.

“Shit, I have to go, damn cat got stuck... Fucking calm your eyebrows down, I’ll be there once I get it corralled into a room.” He grabbed a fist full of your hair and whispered to you. “Be still, let me, idiot.”

He was looking at you with concern in his eyes. The pathetic sound trapped behind the cloth in your mouth was involuntary. He was using his shoulder to hold the phone to his ear to let him use both hands to unwrap you. He flinched as a sound like sirens caught even your ear from his phone’s speaker.

“Fuck’n hell Erwin! Could you not stand by the ambulances while talking to me? Can hardly hear you as is.” He got you free enough that the handcuffs stopped digging in deeper to your damaged wrists. “Tch, shit! It’s hurt. I’ll get there soon as I can. Not like I can do much before the fire’s out anyways.... Yes. ... Yes! For fuck’s sake I heard you, I’ll be there.” He hung up and tucked the phone in his pants pocket. “The hell happened brat?”

He had your hands in his, holding them up as he brought them closer for inspection. There was a small but deep gash torn in the meat of your palm, just below your left thumb. Red had slicked along both of your hands. He was looking at you in the strangest way. There was a look of disgust, repulsion even. When he glanced to your teary eyes that look morphed into something terrifyingly needy. A trickle of blood ran down your wrist and he darted in. He licked up to just before wound, instead lapping along your palm to flick his tongue over the tip of your ring finger. His breathing had become ragged, eyes closed as he savored you. You swallowed dryly.

“I’ll be right back. I’ll bring some supplies down so you can bandage it after your shower.” He was quick in his movements. You had only just sat up when he was back, medical kit in hand.

“Alright brat, I’m going to undo the cuffs. I don’t want to hurt you so don’t be an idiot and attack me. You’ve seen what I can do.”

You could tell the phone was no longer in his pocket. The gun and most likely knife were also gone. He had changed his clothes while you were out. You were not sure but his hair might have been wet, even. The black jeans he had on were clean and and free of blood. The hoodie he wore was a navy blue with large letters, RDPD, and the Rose District Police Department emblem on it.

He looked into the kit and pulled out a pair of scissors. They were tiny, really. Not a good weapon to be sure. All the same he gave a click of tongue before tucking them away in his pocket. He looked in your eyes and held your gaze with an open sorrow. He gave a sigh and reached past you to just behind you. The clatter of chain made you cower from him but those lightening quick reflexes had you. He caught your jaw with one hand while the other wrapped a ring of chain around your neck. A clicking and thunk later he let you go. The weight was not terribly heavy, more akin to the chains used to tether dogs in yards.

“Fuck I hate this. I hoped we would be able to skip this step. I wanted you to understand.” The pleading in his eyes was absent from the rest of his face, from his voice.

He cautiously untied the gag. When the pressure finally ebbed, your jaw popping as you closed it at last, it was heaven. He was caressing you cheeks, thumbs rubbing at the sore corners of you mouth.

“Tch. I’m so sorry pet. I wish I’d gotten that off you faster. You can scream if you like. I’d prefer if you waited until I left. My ears already hurt after that dumb-shit Erwin gave me an earful of siren.” You contemplated screaming immediately but your time unconscious had not been resting. You were still running on adrenaline and that was running out. You knew he was leaving. You could rest until then, gain a second wind and scream for help.

“You can get everywhere except to the door. Can’t have you thinking you could ambush me. I hate harming you, pet. It’s for the best you not be tempted. The bathroom is through there. I have all sorts of luxuries for you, just waiting. I wanted you to have your pick of soaps when you finally got here. You can even soak in a nice long bath.”

The bathroom looked huge. There was no door so you could see the claw foot tub at the furthest wall. There was also a shower space to the right. It looked like a high end hotel’s spa with rain styled shower head and tiles the colors of you old bathroom in a lovely mosaic. A half wall on the left concealed what you suspected to be the toilet. The design gave some privacy while still letting the chain not get pulled uncomfortably.

You looked at him in confusion. This was not some dank basement with dust and grime caked everywhere. This was all very nice. The space felt solid at your back but the wall across from you, covered ceiling to floor in heavy forest green drapes, felt almost airy. Empty shelves were built into the walls from where the bed ended and wrapping around to the bathroom. Between the door of the bathroom and the wall of green cloth was a huge dresser, bolted to the wood floor. It was very spacious, for a prison.

“Sorry, but the cat door isn’t ready yet. Would you feel better if Floyd were in here with you? He is in the other room right now.”

You nodded weakly. “Yes please, sir.”

“Tch, don’t be formal like that. Fucking sir? Just use my name, idiot.” His head tilted slightly, a light mirth glowing in his eyes. The panic in your chest must have been all over your face. You could not for the life of you recall his name. When had he said his name? How could you forget it? His eyes widened as he realized your plight.

“Shit. Levi. Levi Ackerman, pet. I’m... I hope you’ll come to understand I’m your one true love. Not your master, not some overlord. The love of your life.” The urgency in his eyes even reached his voice this time. A soft ping from the other room earned an exasperated click of tongue and glare over his shoulder.

“I’m hurrying Erwin. Fuck.” He looked back to you and you could see his disappointment. He really wanted to stay. It was obvious in every way. “Right. Floyd. Then I’ll be back around lunch. I told Erwin I had taken in a stray. Should give me enough excuses to come back and check on you. I’ll bring you your favorite from that deli you like.” He was up and out of sight before you could find anything to say. There was so much you wanted to ask, but the only question that was forming in your mind was also sure to upset him.

_‘Please just let me go?’_

After his response to your last protest those words could bring a whole new suffering. You would not risk his harming your cat, harming you as some punishment over something so stupid. Escape was your only hope.

He returned, cat carrier on his shoulder and new litter box in hand. You could see your brand of cat food and litter peaking over the edge. He had been planning on bringing you here soon, just not yet, it seemed.

“Afraid I have to let you set this up. Once I get the time I’ll put in the cat doors and Floyd can have the whole house to explore. I won’t let him out. I know he is an indoor cat.” He put the litter box and such by the door to the bathroom. The carrier, he placed on the bed. “I’m so sorry I can’t stay my lovely. You look around. I have a lot ready for you. You’re home now.”

You were staring at his bare feet. Your hand went to the cat carrier and a small part of you was grateful he had not denied you your pet. It was the only other set of words you could form so you used them. “Thank you, Levi.”

You looked up to those glacier hued eyes expecting the same empty expression you had been seeing up to this point. It was not. He looked of pure awe. There was a dusting of pink on his cheeks and his eyes were wide. His mouth hung open in a silent gasp. Any doubt of his sincerity in loving you was vanquished by that look.

“Please love, just-“ he swallowed hard. “Please just say my name, once more?” His request was so fragile.

“Levi.” You barely stopped the rest from falling out. Perfect moment going unmarred by will power alone. He beamed as he nodded in satisfaction.

“That’s my good girl. I’ll be back before you know it.” With that he left.

You looked at the door he had closed behind him and did not even try to get up and verify you really could not reach it. You opened the carrier and scooped up your spooked and grumpy cat. He was not giving you a kind look but he did not struggle. He let you hold him and whisper the words you ever so desperately wanted to say.

“Levi, please, just let me go.”


	6. Proud

You were weightless. Your neck felt heavy but you were too far away to care. You were floating, peaceful. Warmth started to wrap around you. You felt caressed all over, soothing, engulfing. You were safe and warm...and drowning. You startled awake, coughing up water from the bath. You had ran the bath, taking advantage of the luxury soaks that he had collected for you. You wanted to hate him, wanted to dump all of the bars and bottles into the tub and run it down the drain. One thing stopped you, spurred you into the bath even.

_“I can’t abide you stewing in filth.”_

The times he had said the word filth had made your subconscious take note. He had washed you when you had gotten blood on you. He had given you a place that was immaculate to live in. He was the single cleanliest person you had ever seen. If you were piecing it together correctly he would not be happy with you if you did not bathe. You suspected he would have been equally disappointed if you had managed to drown yourself. You had no intention of giving up the fight, but if you did die you would have loved to have it be in the first bath you took in your gilded cage.

You climbed out of the bath and started rubbing the plush towel over your body. You flinched as you caught the tear in your palm. Your blood stained the towel in a growing red bloom. You walked to the medical kit you had placed on the sink. You glanced your reflection in the mirror, chain around your neck only slightly more unsettling than the dark purple bite mark he had left. You looked away quickly, not wanting to linger with the reality in the mirror.

The kit only had small adhesive stripes so you had to use something a bit too large. You applied some ointment to a gauze pad, wrapping round a sprain bandage to hold it in place. You sighed as you looked at the best you could patch together. Without scissors you had to wrap the whole length around your arm. At least it had a safety pin to hold it in place. He must have decided you would not try and assault him with tetanus. You wrapped the towel around you and went to look in the dresser.

Inside was a variety of clothing. Button up tops, skirts and shorts and a selection of dresses. You looked it all over and felt your gut drop. Nothing was lengthy. No long sleeves or slacks, no full length skirts or dresses. You swallowed hard and went back into the bathroom. You checked under the sink and found the toiletries you had not thought to wonder about. Feminine products, razors, and a waxing kit for your legs. He knew your routines and it horrified you.

This man knew you. He had picked things that would not only look good on you, but you would like. He had navigated your space like he had been there on more than a few occasions. He knew the brands of the products you used on the regular and seemed to know things about you that you did not casually offer. He knew Floyd’s name, and the cat was not mentioned on your social media by name. How did he know?

You picked a button up shirt and skirt and got dressed. In a slight huff you started to dig for underwear. You found oversized shirts that would work as bed clothes if you did not have a chain around your throat. You also found two empty drawers. No underwear. No socks. He had limited the ways you could cover yourself. You changed into one of the pairs of shorts in an attempt to feel a little more in control of your vulnerability. It was a little thing, but it was better than nothing.

You looked sadly at the heavy green drapes and contemplated opening them. No doubt on the other side was a wall. Maybe a painted mural? An illusionary view for you to enjoy from your prison cell. You half wanted to leave them closed so you could hope. You peaked behind one and felt your heart swim. You threw them open wide, looking out into a vast garden. The multi-paned floor to ceiling windows ate up the whole wall letting you see the sky through the branches of the willow tree in the middle without obstruction. You could not guess at the layout of the building to understand if the open air courtyard had any chance of visitors aside from your captor.

There were hummingbird feeders on three branches of the tree and the lush plants were just wild enough to not seem boring. You saw a tiny bird come up to one of the feeders then dart to the one closest to you. You had a loud laugh of wonder and bubbling joy burst out with the swell of hope.

The bird did not notice.

Your laughter withered as suddenly as it had blossomed. Hummingbirds were skittish little things, your laugh should have been more than alarming enough. You tried screaming as loud as you could, throat protesting at the strain. The bird simply darted to the other side of the same feeder, coming even closer, without paying you any mind. Only when you banged on the clear wall did the bird flutter away, and you suspected that was because of your motion not sound.

That was when he walked into the courtyard. You felt a stab of fear as his eyes met yours through the glass. He walked to where you stood and rapped his knuckles on the window. You saw the glass move from the impact. You heard nothing. His head was tilted to the side when you looked back from his hand on the glass. You felt your cage, the chain, the futility. It was all so heavy.

You looked into those eyes that had blue chasing the silver in the sunlight and did not look away. His eyebrows raised as he no doubt saw the spark. It flared in your chest and blazed in your eyes. You hoped to see some sign that he was aware, maybe even nervous about the defiance burning in your eyes. He instead looked proud. It made you falter to see it but did not smother your flame.

He held up the bag in his hand and let you see the logo. It was from your favorite deli. Not the deli you went to the most often, the one by your work. It was the one you loved but rarely ever got to go to because it was too out of the way. You had not been there in over a year, you were sure. You looked at him and he exaggerated his mouth movements to make it easier to read his lips. ‘For my good girl.’ He turned away and you watched him disappear into a door.

Moments later your door opened and you trembled as he entered. He had the bag in his hand. Your gut lurched with hunger and fear vying for authority over your stomach. He closed the door and placed the bag on the bed. He reached under the bed and pulled out a large pillow, ideal for sitting on. He placed it near the window, inviting you to sit and enjoy the view. The hardwood floor under your feet would be better to sit on with a pillow. He retrieved the bag and placed it by the window.

“Would you like tea or just water? I’m afraid I don’t have much on offer right now.”

You took a few breaths before you found your voice “Tea, please.”

He returned after not long with a cup of tea and a glass of water. “I can’t stay. I’d have loved to join you but I have to get back to the scene. No one saw anything so far but I need to re-canvas. Your work reported you missing already. The fire department is looking for a body but it was still a little too dangerous to enter your unit last I heard. They’ll find him soon enough.”

You had taken the seat by the window. He was slick looking with his three piece suit and polished shoes. You hated how a part of you found him handsome. Looking up at him from your spot on the floor was strangely intimidating. You suspected, along with his badge and gun, that he probably had a knife or two on him. He reached toward you and you went still. His hand took hold of the chain at your throat and he pressed his thumb into the bruise. You made a small noise, but tried to hold back.

“Fuck I wish I could stay. You’re here. You’re finally here and I have to leave you. I hate this.” You looked into those eyes that now had the most interesting shade of blue in them. “Be good. I’ll be home soon as I can.” He seemed to be tearing himself away from you and some part of you panicked at that. He was a monster, he abducted you, but he was the only engaging thing in the room aside from your cat who was happily hidden under the bed. His hand was already at the doorknob when the sound of your own voice startled you.

“Levi?” He stopped, a red tint rapidly creeping up his face. You had a power in using his name. It was something worth testing. “I’m cold. None of the clothes you gave me are very warm.”

He looked over his shoulder at you, the long pause making you feel like you might have over stepped already. He was not so rigid as the other time you had gained his malice. This might still be alright. He was thinking on what you asked. He undid the buttons of his coat and offered it to you. You took it and slipped it on. You had not actually been cold but the layer of more clothing made you feel safer.

“Thank you, Levi.” You already felt like you were toeing the line after his reaction. He felt so volatile, moody. Still you hoped for something, anything more to stimulate you, maybe give you a way out. You spoke again, grimacing as your voice cracked. “Can I have any...thing to do?” He sighed and left the room without a word. He returned a heartbeat later with a box in his arms.

“Speak politely, brat.” He was holding the box in the doorway. You stuttered a moment, uncertain of your offense. Had you been rude? You crawled back over it mentally and corrected your best guess at a misstep.

“I’m sorry, Levi. Could I please have something to do while you‘re at work?”

He nodded, obviously pleased by your quick correction. He placed down the box between you and the bed. You felt a bit like the box was a gift. You still felt a slight dread in his leaving, but now at least you would have something to do.

“I have to go. I’ll bring you dinner, but it might be late. There are two sandwiches in there. The faucet’s water is good to drink, it’s filtered even. Be back soon, (F/N).” He was already turning to go.

“Thank you Levi. Uh, have a good day.” You floundered trying to think of a polite way to address what he had said. If he wanted polite and obedient you could play at that. You would never be getting away if he was chaining you to the bed. You had to get him to let his guard down. You had to play the long game.

As he closed the door you heard him speak in parting. “That’s my good girl.”

You watched him walk briskly through the courtyard and give you a wave off his brow as he vanished through the door you expected led out into freedom.

You opened the bag and found two sandwiches marked as being the order you normally got when you took the time to go out there. The tea was hot and you begrudgingly admitted it was damn good. You only managed to eat half a sandwich before anxiety filled your stomach to capacity.

You opened the box after eating and found a strange feeling in it. It was full of your books. It was crammed full, leaving you torn. You had shelves to fill, and these were your things. However, if you put your things on these shelves it made this your room. You looked at the box as the shadows moved around the room. The sun was dimming and reality settled heavy on your heart. You were in for the long haul. The books had to go on a shelf.

You finished you task and looked into the dark courtyard. You had no idea when he would be back or what hour it even was. Maybe you could ask him for a clock? Would that help or hurt seeing the minutes crawl by? You were so tired and and the sun having vanished only made it worse.

You settled into the bed. It was, as you had started to expect, exactly how you had your bed. Just the right firmness to softness, the right number of pillows. It knotted something in you to lay down but the shelf of your books calmed you. You were going to survive this.

You closed your eyes and thought about how to be more polite. Contemplated how to get him to give you more trust. You drifted off wondering how he would feel if you managed to leave him locked in this room. The last thought you had before your dreams took you was imagining his face as you waved goodbye and exited through that door to freedom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As with all my fics, I invite feed back! Your kudos are a pat on the back letting me know I "done good, kid". I am beyond grateful to have anyone reading my work. Thank you.


	7. Name (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should come with a bite kink tag.

You opened your eyes to total darkness. The heavy drapes were drawn. You had not done that.

“Lay back down idiot. It’s late.” An arm wrapped around your waist.

You startled at the touch, you had expected to be alone. The rest had been enough to give your body a renewal in energy. You tried to pull away, sit up. Instead you tumbled from the bed, failing to catch yourself since your hands were tied. The chain was off your neck, letting you not injure yourself worse in your fall.

“Oi, what happened?” A shadowed form was in the bed. He reached out from the bed to the light switch. The click bathed the room in light.

“Levi?” You looked at him, black teeshirt and boxer briefs being his sleep attire. You felt relieved before anger and confusion took over. Anger at feeling relieved it was him and confusion over the silky ribbon on your wrists. You noted the sprain wrap was gone, replaced by a properly sized adhesive bandage. You also found you were in one of the oversized teeshirts you had found earlier. “When...?” You held up your wrists unsure of how to phrase the question.

“Hm? Tch, I don’t want you sleeping with that chain, potentially tangling it around your neck. Come to bed. It’s late. You need more sleep.” He was patting the bed next to him.

You had just woken up, you were not firing on all cylinders yet. You knew you needed to get up into bed, he was free and you were not. It was more than enough advantage for that honed muscle to guarantee victory. You clambered into the bed, grace lost to the rough waking. He had one of his eyebrows quirked as he watched you in bland amusement.

“Would you like a nightlight? It gets pretty dark in here and you aren’t familiar yet.”

You gave a nod, “Yes, please.”

He climbed out of the bed, his shoulder brushing yours as he crawled around you. He walked out only to return with a small string of LED lights. They were small copper stars with cut outs to let them cast shadows with their glow. The dim illumination playing over the shelf he placed them on was lovely.

“You can have these now. I have a few others you can pick from as well.” He was climbing back in the bed. He was all liquid grace in his crawl.

You reached up and turned off the light since you were closer. Little things that said you would do what he wanted, that was the plan. He pulled you down, arm once more resting over your waist. You shifted to give him your back, feeling awkward in the intimacy of the situation. He gave a kiss to your neck and partially caught the bite mark making you inhale sharply. As he kissed up along your neck, his hand was slipping lower. You knew where this was going, knew that after last time you did not want to ask him to stop. There were other options, though.

“You said it was late. You need sleep too.” You whispered like there was a chance he was sleepy. You had a very clear message pressing in behind you that he was awake enough.

“You... are distracting. I’ve been missing you all day.” His hand was pushing your shirt up. Another kiss to the mark, this time harder, forced a weak sound from you.

You felt him sit up behind you and saw his shirt fall to the floor. A few jostles at your back and you saw his underwear follow. He was rubbing his thumbs up your body, lifting the shirt as he went. He pulled the shirt over your head, letting it tangle your arms over your head. You suspected he enjoyed having you bound to some extent.

“Levi, I just woke up. Go slow, please?” You would not risk making him angry but you could still explore where the lines were. If you could keep him gentle, that would be a good first step.

“Mm, I can’t wait until I get you calling my name as you break apart for me.” You mentally noted that as something you could withhold. Throws of passion could easily be wordless, you would use that.

He rolled you toward him, mouth finding yours. He started slow, but he did not stay that way. His grip got firm, hands molding the muscles under your skin. His tongue was a beating pulse against yours. He moaned as you let the kiss deepen. He was grinding his manhood into your hip. A slick spot of pre-cum was spreading as he rutted.

“Fuck, I love this. You are just magic.” He was settling between your thighs. A push and dip followed by another push was making you aware of his covering himself and you in your own wetness. “How you can make such dirty things seem so _pure_ is just... unbelievable.”

You had a flicker of memory about his reaction to your blood. He had looked disgusted because it had been repulsive to him, but you were special. He found you different. That realization might be a key to more leverage over him. You were torn from your thoughts as he pushed inside you. It was a slow, smooth gesture, much more pleasant this time.

He was too eager, though. His thrusts starting before you were really ready. You whimpered from it, your tangled hands clamping over your mouth to try and keep from upsetting him. He stopped, concerned eyes searching yours. He kissed you, soft, so warm.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. You told me, you asked me, so polite. I need to treat you better. Reward my good girl.” He worked you slowly, letting you adjust the needed amount.

Your body remembered how good he felt, even if your mind still held protest. You were fast to meet him. He was using more of that strength now, confidence in your responding favorably to him growing. He was setting into beat, perfect length reminding you of just how well you fit together. He could not help but stroke you just right. You tried to relax to the feeling, reward his being gentle.

He started pushing faster. A rougher rhythm was building and you knew better than to try and stop it. He was not being abusive, just brash. He kept diving deep into you only to leave you anticipating the next thrust. Fuck him, but hell did he feel good. You were sure he would say the same of you. His measured movements were faltering, his climax closing in.

“Give me your love and I will give you my very breath." He kissed you, gently, sweetly. He buried in you, shallow thrusts keeping him aimed at that one point. You whimpered again but this time he did not pause. “I love you so much my pet, my good girl. I will keep you. Endlessly." He was twitching inside you, coming hard. "Endlessly."

The feeling was too much, you followed after him. You were awash in the buzzy blur. He was holding you tight, your bodies losing control together. Your orgasm was not subsiding. Your mouth then let words fall out before you mind could stop them.

“Levi, please, Levi!”

Levi was hugging you, lips peppering kisses over every part of you he could reach. “Thank you. Oh, thank you, pet. Just like that. Just like that.” He was rocking you gently, helping you ride out the high.

Levi pulled free of you only after you had both started breathing normally. He hit the light switch and blinded you a moment. He pulled you up, hands going to the knot of the ribbon on your wrists. Levi led you to the shower, shedding the clothing and ribbon along the way.

The shower was exquisite. The high end shower head gave a rainstorm like deluge. The warm droplets were music over your sensitive skin. Levi washed you in efficiency, care given even in his haste. He finished the task in a quarter of the time it would have taken you. To be fair you could have happily lingered in that shower until morning.

Gradually the afterglow faded. The shame of having used his name was creeping in as the endorphins melted away. He dried you, then himself. You let him position you without words. He liked having you meet his unspoken requests and you wanted more of his trust. He replaced the bandage on your palm with a new dry one, dressed you and you even offered your wrists to be retied. He sat you on the floor only as long as it took him to strip the bed and put on fresh linen. He pulled you into the fresh bedding just to hold you close.

“Goodnight (F/N), sweet dreams.” He kissed your cheek before settling in behind you.

“Goodnight, Levi.” You rolled your muscles a little, testing the new knots at your wrist in secrecy. They were too tight, there was no give. His hand covered yours, his other arm pulling you tight.

“Be still. I’m a light sleeper and I’ll never get any rest if you keep fidgeting.” He was neutral in his tone, a soft warning of his alertness of your actions.

“Sorry.” You closed your eyes and willed your mind to sleep. It did not work. Instead you listened to him breathing. He would kiss you every time you moved. You understood his wordless warning. Every move you made, he noticed. You struggled with that awareness, trying to still your mind and body. You at least trusted you could sleep around him. It was still hours before sleep finally took you.


	8. Quiet (NSFW)

He was up before you. You awoke to him looking out into the courtyard while leaning his back on the bed. The floor pillow was used as he sat with his legs stretched out, crossed at the ankle. He was brushing his fingers along your leg absently from this position. He seemed serene.

It looked like dawn. The rising sun was filling the courtyard with a growing warmth. As the twilight sky turned more blue you watched him without raising your head. He was beautiful like this. The thought alone was enough to wake you the rest of the way. You rubbed your eyes, playing it off as your only just waking. He pulled his hand away and let you sit up without his touching you.

He stood up, looking you over sadly. He undid the ribbon at your wrists and pulled the night shirt over your head. He put the chain back around your neck with disappointment in his eyes. He exited the room without a word. You jumped up to the dresser and gathered something to wear. You moved with haste to use the bathroom and get dressed before he returned. Privacy was not something the bathroom really offered.

When he returned he had a small try and low table in hand. Table was the wrong word. It was a actually a short wooden step-stool. The tray held a cup of tea, fruit slices and a croissant. You smiled weakly and mouthed out a thank you. The space felt so peacefully quiet you did not want to disrupt it.

He set to a task as you sat on the pillow and ate from the tray he had placed on the stool. He left the door open as he brought in box after box like the one from yesterday. You watched bright eyed as he brought in more. The two of you were not speaking and somehow that seemed right. You were unsure what to even say to this man. A few times he opened his mouth as if he were about to say something, only to snap it shut. He would just give a shake of head and bring in another box.

“I need to go. Work. You can get situated today hopefully. I’ll be home late again but I am going to stop by mid day, can’t let you go hungry. Want anything special?” He had knelt down, speaking so softly.

“Nothing special comes to mind. Thank you.” You were speaking just as quietly as him. He nodded and walked out without another word.

You were elbow deep in one of the boxes when motion in the courtyard caught your peripheral. He was standing close, knuckles on the glass. His jaw was clenched and eyes closed with a scowl. You could guess what had happened. He had knocked to get your attention and you had no better chance hearing it now than you had yesterday.

You jumped up and went to the glass. You intended to capitalize on this opportunity. When he opened his eyes you were there with a simpering smirk. He looked a little surprised by your presence. Good. You waved and lipped out ‘have a good day’. His eyes smiled and he nodded. He gave that same salute like wave off his brow as he left through the door. It left you satisfied in your deceit. The more he trusted you, the looser his grip.

Your day was boring really. You merely emptied out the boxes and started to fill the shelves. He breezed in around the time the shadows of the courtyard told you the sun was near perfectly over head. He looked agitated by the clutter of the half emptied boxes and disarray of things not yet sorted. He called you brat and his tone stayed dead. Your skin crawled with the absence of his affection. He was only there a few minutes but it was enough to make clear you had to finish before he returned tonight. You did not want _that_ man to be the one sleeping behind you.

You had successfully put everything away, leaving only empty boxes. Your shelves were orderly and clean looking. You were not able to quickly break down all the boxes without a knife however. You were mid process when he arrived home. You had a knot form in your gut over how he might react to the spill of boxes that still cluttered the space.

He was slower in coming in to your room than he had been with your lunch. When he finally entered he was in a black shirt and drawstring workout pants. He padded around silently with his bare feet. Floyd dashed under the bed at his entry, no doubt sensing the foul mood.

“Almost done brat? You need a shower.” He was terse. It drained you hearing the curt way he called you brat.

“Yeah, sorry. It’s harder than I thought to break down the boxes without scissors.” You hoped an explanation and apology would be enough to make him less gruff.

“Sit on the bed.” He sounded more bitter if anything. He turned on a dime and left the room, door hanging open like when he had brought the boxes in.

You climbed onto the bed as quickly as you could, abandoning the box you had been losing a battle with. When he came in he had a knife in hand along with a large black trash bag. Your heart started hammering as you tried to guess what he needed the bag for.

The boxes you had already collapsed down were stuffed in the bag along with the clump of removed tape. He was breaking down the remaining boxes in harsh motions. He tore down the last of the boxes in the time it took for you to steady your heart rate. He moved with that same purposeful stride to take the boxes out of the room. With the bedroom now clutter free, he shut the door. He closed the drapes with jerky tugs letting you know his mood was still unpleasant.

“Now we shower.” He sounded so angry.

You were awkward in stripping out of your clothes but you did not want to have him do it. You were not surprised as he picked out a clean nightshirt for you before undoing the chain at your neck. He coiled the chain and locked it to its anchor in the floor like he had the night before. He pulled off his own clothes and set them with your shirt by the sink. He put two towels on the hooks by the shower and started the water.

You walked in slowly after him. You felt like you were climbing into a shower with a lion. He was already lathering his hair when you stepped under the water. You reached for the shampoo bottle just as he did. His fingers grazed yours and you pulled back like he had scalded you. You were looking at the floor drain, unwilling to look into his eyes. You cowered like a struck dog because you did not know what else to do.

“Tch. Shit. I’m sorry bra- (F/N).” His hand was pushing up your chin. You let him bring your gaze to his. That stoic face dripping with water seemed less intimidating only as you looked into those eyes. You saw sincerity there in those frigid blues and silvers.

He guided you closer and kissed you for the first time all day. You tried your best to kiss back. You hoped to get those mercurial moods to swing in your favor. You worried he would be suspicious of your fast acceptance but survival was a great motivator. How could he know if it was just a ploy? He was reasonable and the cage he had crafted ornate. He might believe the lie of your swift compliance. You only needed to bide your time, sell the lie.

The kiss deepened organically, your body was more than willing to take what he offered. It made it easier to play along, the way he could illicit a response even when your mind was less than interested. His hands were exploring you as he claimed your breath with his lips. He was affectionate, his touch discovering new sweet spots all over you.

His lips started to trail to your neck as his hands focused on your breasts. He was sucking and nipping along your collarbone before dipping down to take one of your nipples in his mouth. He kept massaging one sensitive mound while his mouth took care of the other. Levi’s free hand directed your arching back leaving you pressing into his hungry mouth. He was licking and nibbling you to pert. When he switched to do the same to the other side you were already hot. Levi knew exactly what he was doing.

He pulled back, admiring his handy work only a moment. He twisted your hips and turned you toward the wall. He pushed your shoulders forward as Levi positioned your hips were he wanted. You placed your hands on the wall, knowing exactly what would happen next. Your anticipation let him slid in easily. The way he stretched you just a little as he filled you up was delicious. You did not even bother trying to contain your moan.

He started thrusting into you. Levi built up gradually to his heavy tempo. He used the perfect balance of long pulls and short pumps to get you gasping. Levi’s arms hugging your waist were so solid you felt completely supported as he bucked into you. He kept kissing your back, ragged breaths hot on your skin.

“Ah, Levi, I’m... Mm I...” You were so close.

“Almost pet, almost.” He picked up his pace and bit at your shoulder blade. You were hanging on by the thinnest thread when Levi spoke. “Now.”

You came. Hard. Levi was all that kept you standing as you shattered around him. He was twitching inside you, causing you to make every manor of sound. You were gasping, convulsing, as he held you together. You only heard it echoing, not even knowing you were speaking.

“Levi, oh, fuck. Levi...” it was the mantra of your climax.

He stayed in you until his own tremors subsided. Levi was littering your back with burning kisses when he pulled free. You were blissful as he pulled you under the water. Levi cleaned you with reverence, care given as suds were expertly washed away. You were docile with the afterglow lulling through you. He dried you both, even dressed you. He tied a new ribbon around your wrists with a fresh bandage on your palm. Climbing into bed with him you both stayed silent, the day was just that way.

He kissed your nape as you let the sound of his breathing soothe you. You were half way to sleep when you tested the new binding at your wrists. There was even less give than last night. Another trying twist at the knots and his fingers laced with yours.

“Shh. Let’s both pretend a little longer.”

Your chest ached as you silently mourned over his seeing right through you.


	9. Tangle (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I can't not have vivid dreams be a part of my reader characters it seems.

Morning was bright again. You lingered in the cozy point between waking and sleep. You could hear humming. It was soothing, pleasant. You drifted with that hum, nuzzling into the glow and the sound. You leaned into the caress on your cheek.

Clover soft lips pressed to yours, delicate as spring. A fresh sprig of tongue tracing the line between your lips. You opened to that heat, wanted more. You got just what you desired. That slick muscle was coaxing you, wrestling with your own.

Like a flower being drawn to the sun you rolled up into the shine above you. You needed, ached for, that life giving radiance. You only moaned in pleasure as that rich heat started to fill you up. The sun was a rolling warmth sliding in and out of you. You arched your back as dawn pulled you in.

You pushed up to meet every pump of firmness driving into you. You licked and sucked at the petals dancing along your lips. The world spun and you were riding the earth made of fire. The summer breeze caressed your skin with blazing pressure, but you were blooming spring. You were pulling deep, greedy for that vitality between your thighs.

Like music, you heard your name on the wind. This wind had a name, and as you cracked from the flaring star within you, you begged him for more. You split open with vibrant green, flourishing as sun and earth filled you, pulsed in you, through you.

You basked in the rolling growth twining your liquid muscles to stony bone. You heard the wind singing as rain started to fall. Warm spatter running off you as you slowly surfaced from your waking dream.

You were sitting on the floor of the shower. He was washing your body with that same precision that had you clean in sparse minutes. You tried to solidify into your body but you understood what hindered you. You were fuzzy in post-climax. What you hated the most was you had no doubt left him just as satisfied. The name of the wind that you had cried out for was Levi.

“You all here now pet? I should wake you by humming every morning. Fuck that was amazing.” Levi kissed your cheek only to start in on your lips.

Damn him. Damn him and your body. What kind of traitor was your flesh to respond to him like that? You had started to pathetically whimper into his kiss. You were so eager to meet him, it stabbed your heart from the back. You opened your eyes to drown in the spring storm of his irises. The more you looked into them the more blues and grays you saw. You were mesmerized by trying to find each new color.

He pulled away before you were ready and your mewling protest sounded foreign to your own ears. What spell did this man have over you? What alchemy had you craving his touch even when sleeping? Damn him!

He dried you, chained you, and left you to get ready for your day. He returned not long after with a tray of sliced fruit and a pain au chocolat. Today you were greeted with the lovely aroma of coffee. The mug held the steaming liquid just as you would have prepared it. You looked at the cup and risked asking since the morning was starting off so well for him.

“How do you know all of this about me? How I take my coffee? Fine you are a cop, you can figure out my brand preferences to some extent, but my coffee? My... sexual preferences? You can’t just be guessing.” You kept your eyes on your plate. You were as scared of his answering you as you were of his anger.

“I’ve been watching you a long time pet. So long. Too long. I’m no good at...” You looked up enough to see him floundering his hand. “...socializing. I knew you were too good for me. So I just watched. Stayed away, kept you safe.”

He adjusted to sit beside you, view of the courtyard used to distance himself from his confession. “It was a gradual thing really. I would stay a half hour longer than I did the night before. Getting a little bit closer, by a single step, every day. I eventually just needed more than seeing you. I needed to _know_ you.”

You waited but he offered nothing more. You opened your mouth to ask but instead stuffed in a torn bite of your pastry. Did you really want to hear him explain in detail his watching you in ways that would let him know these things about you? You realized you really did not. A different question now rattled around and it seemed even less hazardous so you asked. You found you wanted to hear Levi’s answers.

“Was it really so impossible to just talk to me?” You could not fathom how forced abduction could be justified by a cop. Even if Levi was a dirty- no, not that word. Never that word. If you called him a dirty cop you would be trapped under his heel before you could take a breath to beg forgiveness.

“You would never have given me the time of day. I know I’m too gruff. Hell the endearment my friends gave me all the way back in grade school was ‘Grumpy’. If I could have stayed away it might have been different. But that life? After seeing that? You deserve so much better.” He was furrowing his brow. He looked thoroughly pained by the idea of your life before. He seemed to truly believe that this, holding you captive, was the lesser evil.

You were stunned silent. Much as what he was doing was wrong, unjustifiably so, he really was coming from a benevolent place. It tangled a bramble of thorns around your heart knowing he was not just a Beast. If anything it was his having too much compassion that landed you in this mess.

“You really are a good cop aren’t you? Not some crooked bastard.” You had tears in your throat.

What twisted universe were you trapped in that you had been caged by love? His hand was on your knee. He seemed so tentative. The man that had kidnapped you after murdering an intruder and burning down your home, was unsure of how to casually touch you. What tangle of contradictions had made this man?

“Time for work. You have all you need? Want something special for lunch?” You shook you head no as you were struck with awareness. He sounded hollow again. It only just dawned that maybe he had all along. Was it you that had injected his being venerable? You took a sip of coffee as chaser to the bitter thought and full on purred. The tea he made was good but you were a morning coffee sort of person. This mug contained mana from heaven. You looked up to glimpse his pride radiating before he left you. “That’s my girl.”

You hated the leap your heart felt when he entered the courtyard. You mouthed out hopes of a good day while trying to quell the heat crawling up your face. You had legitimately wanted to wish him a good day. What was happening with you?

You coaxed Floyd from his sanctuary under the bed with a feather toy only to lose his interest to actual birds in the yard. You watched him for a long time, bright white fluff prowling like he might blend in with the wood floor in the slightest. You giggled as he chittered when one got tauntingly close. His fluff paws caught the glass instead of feathers, scaring away the bird with his predatory motions. Little guy thought he was so tough. He nuzzled your legs in disappointment over ‘missing’ his bird.

“Sorry bub. You don’t know it, but this really is for your own good.” You smiled brightly at him. Slowly, that smile faded.


	10. Kill (NSFW)

Your days became homogenous. Near as you could tell he never had a day off. You knew that could not really be the case, but he always sighted work for his leaving. He was with you when you woke, always awake before you. He would come home for lunch. Most days this was a brief amount of contact. Rarely he would stay to eat with you, talking with you about your case over the meal. He would then come home late into the night, sometimes after you had fallen asleep already.

It confused you how he could always unchain you, dress you, then tie you up, all without waking you. It only happened once where he did. Levi was stroking your hair after tying up your wrists. You kept your eyes closed but all he did was lay down next to you in the bed. He was so quiet, so careful not to jostle you. It made you wonder how often he had touched you in your sleep before you were here.

After the first week you made use of those feminine products he had bought you. He still insisted on showering with you at night but gave you more privacy in the bathroom. At least he was not a completely inconsiderate pervert. Levi would get you anything you needed even once he started getting irritable from being pent up.

You kept to your plan, trying to lure him into being more trusting. He would bring you gifts for good behavior. Little things mostly. You could always tell when he had one, his eyes all but glowed in his eagerness. It was Levi’s way of doting. You were even rewarded with electronics that, while security locked and limited in any useful way, gave you music and some things to watch.

Today was the first day he missed having lunch with you in the stretch of nearly two months. You were not left hungry, these days he always left you with treats in the morning. It was dark by the time he appeared in the courtyard. He had his shoulders slouched, walking by without so much as looking at you. He never did that.

You scurried onto your bed, fear making you want to get someplace that gave some semblance of security. It felt longer than it was for him to greet you. He entered your room already free of most of his work trappings. He stormed toward you, the rage rolling off him near palpable. What could you possibly have done wrong that had him so angry when he had not even been home?

He stalked up to the bed with that aura pressing you into the covers. You wanted desperately to not have him this upset with you. When he was affectionate it was so much better. Even with him getting rough at times it was never harming. You looked into the maelstrom of his eyes, searching for some clue to your trespass.

He crawled onto the bed to hover over you. You grabbed the bedding, fists holding on to the blanket to keep from accidentally touching him. His viper quick hand grabbed you. Your hair was being used to guide your head. He smashed his lips to yours, his hold feeling so aggressive.

Immediately he started to use his burning tongue to explore your mouth. He was moaning, almost growling as he seemed to only get more irritated. He had wrapped his other arm around your waist, pulling you tightly to him. You were too scared to move for the first time in so long.

He pulled away from his devouring you to catch his breath. He was panting, his exhales scorching your face. He kissed your cheek, softer now. He released your hair to take hold of one of your hands. His thumb ran across your knuckles to dance to your palm. He was showing you kindness but you still hesitated to let your guard all the way down. Something was still obviously wrong.

“Those shit-headed bastards never deserved you. You are too good for them. I knew you were better than those pigs, I fucking knew. I just never realized no one ever told you. You were buried under all that shit for so long. Too long. Fuck them. Fuck them for ever hurting you.” Levi was kissing you again with all the fierceness building in his words.

You could guess what he was referring to. Your life had been full of difficulties long before his taking you. You were not the one lucky soul to never know hardship. You had suffered, more than you liked thinking about. He had said your life was the current focus of the investigation, the deadman being a dead end, so to speak. He must have been talking with your remaining family, your friends. A whole new angle of your past was now on display to him, the point of his professional focus even.

He was pulling off his clothes, tossing them to the side. You started to help by removing yours, knowing he would be happy with you for it. He hummed into his kiss as more of his skin pressed into yours. He was already hard, erection rubbing between your legs.

Levi broke from the consuming of your lips to plant a strong kiss on your temple. You took the chance to look down your body. The head of his cock was red and already slick with pre-cum. Your body shuddered, knowing just how good he planned to make you feel. “Pet, look at you. So lovely. So fucking perfect. I know you deserve the best. I’ll give you all the love they should have. _I_ am going to love you.’”

He was giving sloppy kisses down your body. You watched as Levi used those lips to kiss and graze his teeth along your inner thigh. You were electric under his attention, his hands being the only thing to keep you still. You bit your lip as his head turned that tiny distance to your femalia.

He kissed that wonton heat so sweetly. Levi’s tongue was pressing and lapping as he made-out with your clit. You squirmed while trying to not dislodge him. When his fingers slipped into your core you moaned his named. He was curling his fingers in just the right way to leave you gasping.

He moaned and hummed sending new trills down your spine. You were shocked when he dipped those lips down. You did not think Levi would do something he might find so potentially dirty. Instead he was ravenous for you. That skilled tongue was helping his fingers while his other hand took up where his mouth left off.

He was a symphony of pleasures. You were so lost in the sensation you failed to warn him of your orgasm. Your back bowed as you raked your nails up the bedding. Only once your depths calmed did he pull away. Levi wiped his mouth on the back of his hand only to hungrily suck his fingers clean.

“Ready pet?”

You nodded blurry eyed. “Please Levi, love me.” You only knew you wanted him, needed him.

“Fuck, (F/N). I love you. So much.” He kissed your neck. Levi was sucking and nibbling as he positioned himself at your opening. The tip of him was a teasing heat at your entrance. He bit hard on the sweet spot of your neck as he pushed into you. The duality had you hanging on to him for dear life. You could have drown in what you were feeling.

He was moving the second you were adjusted. Levi was only getting better at his reading your signs. He found the combination of fast and slow that had you clinging to him. He was like an engine, taking you straight to the edge of euphoria. You knew what he wanted, what to give him as reward.

“Levi, I’m so... close... please?” You kissed his neck in accent to your pleading. For the first time you noticed how soft his skin was under your lips.

“Oh fuck, yes. Break pet, break for me.” He was pumping in you in an instant. You were swallowed up in that seam splitting swell. You were still trembling when his words finally reached you. “I love you, I love you, oh fuck how I love you.” Levi was still rocking in you.

You had never had sex like that before. Not with Levi, not with anyone. It had left you feeling raw. You had never felt so exposed. He kissed you again. Lips working the bruise his bite had left. You gasped as an aftershock caught you unaware. He cried out as his own reaction left him spasming in you anew.

He was sweaty and sticky, and all over you. You wanted to stay like this forever. Levi collapsed his body weight on you. He kissed your shoulder since it was all he could reach without moving his head. You stayed this way as the endorphins costed down. Still Levi did not pull free of you. He was breathing evenly, eyes closed, face slack. He was peaceful looking as he slept.

It wasn’t until later. After he woke, after you had showered and climbed back into bed. It was hours later that you had the thought. A slow to crawl to the surface thought. He had been asleep and the key to your chains was on the floor. You had freedom inches away. There had been only one way to capitalize though.

You clamped your bound hands over your mouth as the sob tried to claw out. The tragic truth was ripping your heart to pieces. Levi was stroking your hair, hushing into your ear. You cried harder as the bitter truth savaged your soul. You howled in grief. Levi was up, trying to calm you. You found the words falling from your lips.

“Kill you. I could have killed you. You were asleep and I could have killed you.” You were holding Levi’s shirt, fists tight on the fabric. In the dim light you could see the blank look that said he heard you. You shook your head as you choked on despair. “Never do that again!” You roared your suffering at him. You were burying your face into the crook of his neck.

Levi’s eyes widened as he began to understand your words. He brought your face up to look at him. He kissed your cheek, your lips, ending with his lips to your forehead. He spoke into your skin. “I’m sorry pet. I’m so sorry.”

Levi held you as you continued to sob. He let you cry because he understood, knew there was nothing to say. You were crying because you only just realized what he had already figured out. You could not kill Levi. Not even to get away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions, comments, feed back... They make me better. 
> 
> Thank you everyone for reading! Means the world to me.


	11. Relinquished

The sky was gray and cold when you woke. The sound of rain was calming. Levi had not opened the drapes all the way. You looked at him from your spot in bed, curiously. He was sitting on your bed, one arm holding his legs up to his chest. His other hand was limp on the bed, having fallen away from its resting on your knee after you moved.

Levi never had an overly expressive face. He was the definition of stoic most of the time. Three months with him had taught you this. You looked at that empty face and saw emotion though. There in his eyes were all of his feelings. He felt deeply, consumingly, and those eyes showed it all. Right now you saw sadness there.

Those gray eyes lifted to meet yours. He softened a little, but the sorrow remained. You tried smiling at him, but he did not relax. You showed your emotions to him without even trying so he answered your unspoken question.

“I called off today. Mental health day.”

You raised your eyebrows at him but said nothing. You stretched your arms over your head and realized he had already untied you. You touched your neck to feel nothing around it. Levi was watching you, eyes lighting up a bit more as you made your discoveries.

“Since I’m home there is no need for that. You’ve been good. I want to reward you.”

You were bright with the gift. The presence of the chain at your neck had faded from your perception for the most but its absence was thunderous on your skin. You felt giddy. You got out of bed and opened the drapes wider. The courtyard was beautiful today.

“Sorry you have a day it’s pissing rain to enjoy with me.” His disappointment tugged at your heart. “Shit always makes me lonely. I thought with you I’d at least... but it’s still there.” You looked at him in sympathy. He was lonely even with you right in front of him?

“Is it the rain?” You asked softly.

“The gray and the cold. The dim light. The sky feels claustrophobic.” You had to stifle a snort at him complaining of claustrophobia.

You marveled a moment over your patience with him. Not long ago you would have felt differently hearing him speak like that. You would have lacked any empathy with him. Now you just wondered if you might be able to get him to empathize with you. You, despite everything, did not feel lonely.

“Much as you’ve watched me, you must know I love rainy days?” You tried not to look too amused with his oversight. He nodded. “Want to know why?” He looked at you with a deep pleading. He nodded again.

You took his hand and pulled him to the window. You nudged the sitting pillows to the middle of the open view of the courtyard. Sitting down you pulled Levi with you. You held his hand and bubbled a little. This was the first time you had ever been the one to take Levi’s hand. You played your fingers across his knuckles, both of you enjoying the moment.

“I'd have thought you’d love rain. Rain washes away the grime of the world. Leaving everything sparkling like new.” You looked away from him, out into the courtyard, turning him with you. “The sky is drenching the world in its crystal and shine. People talk about clouds having silver linings but rain wraps silver around everything. Lights glisten, making the world glow in the dim. It’s like Christmas. The world just sitting in its silver wrapping under the tree. We wait in anticipation of unwrapping it, safe in our cozy homes.” You tried to impart your emotions into the words.

You risked a quick glance to the side. Levi was looking at the yard before him with scrutiny. His head was tilting as he changed the angle in hopes of hitting your point of view. He gave a huff and slapped his knee in frustration.

“Even taking solace in the cleanliness of it, the day still feels lonely.”

Floyd came over and sat on the edge of your pillow. Laying down, the cat slowly started to ooze his fluff over your pillow. Levi gave a soft snort as he watch the slow motion of the cat overtaking the pillow from you. You gave a sigh and stood up. You stretched as you relinquished your spot.

“You do know loneliness is subjective, don’t you, Levi?” He looked up at you from his place on the floor. His brows were furrowed slightly.

“I guess so.” He seemed to not completely see your point.

“Loneliness comes from a sense of disconnection, exclusion. A person can be on a busy, crowded street and feel completely alone.” He nodded agreement and waited for you to continue. “A person can also feel connected, included, even when all they have is one man and a cat. We are all living here on this world together. Right this second as connected as at any other. I have a deep sense how that connection, no matter its distance, is real. As real now as when you are away.” You smiled at him, warm and inviting.

“You think we are connected?” He sounded hopeful.

“You think we aren’t?” You were playful with your question.

“I feel connected to you. I guess today I just feel like it’s one sided. Me just reaching out.” He held up his empty hand to look at it. His eyes widened as your hand once again took his.

“There is more than just me in your life Levi. We have you. You just need to remember it.” You let the statement rest. You had nothing to gain by pointing out your personal situation.

“Why don’t you hate me for that, still?” Levi was a smart man. He knew what you were not saying. He was forcing you to be alone.

“I was always happiest in my solitude.” You offered the only truth you could.

“Isn’t solitude being alone? So, in a way, you are happiest when you are lonely?” Levi was looking at you intensely.

“Yeah, I guess I am.” You shrugged slightly. He was making a play of semantics, not missing your point.

“Then let’s be lonely together.” He looked happier as he stood up. He wrapped his arms around you in a hug, your own arms hugging him back. You relaxed into him, letting him take more of your weight.

You were concerned by it, the feeling in your chest at his words. It scared you, it felt wrong. To admit it out loud seemed worse and yet it was true so you said it anyway. “I like being alone, together with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is both my favorite and least favorite chapter in the story.  
> I hate it because it is too personal, too subjectively my own, this is not enough Reader, it is too much me. 
> 
> But maybe that will be okay? Maybe I can give away this piece of my personal experience and you, my dearest audience, will find a bit of happiness in a lonely rainy day. Sitting alone, together with me.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xNrkg958ZYM  
> Belle Mt, Hollow


	12. Teeth (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Odaxelagnia: getting sexual arousal from the act of biting or being bitten. 
> 
> This tag should auto populate on everything I write. This chapter for sure. Heads up, many love bites in this one.

Levi had warned you not to get too worked up, but you had anyways. You were pouting like a child and did not even care. You sat absently rubbing at the bandage on your bicep in disappointment. You were looking at the tablet but not watching the movie. When Levi came in he rolled his eyes.

“Tch, I told you I had to leave right after. I said before we started we had to be quick.” You ignored him. “What are you watching today?” He was changing the subject. Coward.

“Whatever was the first thing I tapped.” You sulked and picked at the bandage.

“Stop that.” He said dryly.

The warning was light but your hand dropped from the bandage. You rolled your shoulders trying to shrug off your disappointment. You wanted something specific, being good would earn it. It was such a simple thing. Levi enjoyed doting and it was obvious after what happened what he could give you to make you happy.

“Be good and I’ll think about it, pet. Want anything special for lunch? I swear if you say-“

“Could I please have a bacon cheeseburger with fries? Haven’t had one in forever. Thank you Levi.” You smiled meekly, keeping your eyes on the screen. You were a grown woman, not a toddler. You would not pester Levi over it. Your chest was still tight in want though.

He caught your chin and turned you from the flickering image on his old tablet. Levi kissed your forehead. You turned your face up and kissed his lips. A tension he had in his shoulders eased. You suspected he was disappointed too, really. All the more motive for his wanting to reward you. You just had to give an excuse.

A tone from the other room told you Levi was getting a text from Detective Zacharias. You both sighed. Levi was up and out without a word. You hopped up to wait at the glass and waved as he left.

It was an hour or so before you contemplated around what the point of this morning had been. Fine, he did not want drugs in your system. Yes, the injury had hurt a little but been mostly blurry with pleasure because of his affection. You traced your fingers around the possessive mark Levi left on your neck. You pressed lightly, testing if you could trigger the reaction without Levi. It was not the same.

You focused back on the question though. What was the point of skinning off the small spot on your arm? Why had he been so careful about it? Sure there was a need to keep sterile to keep you healthy but it seemed like more. You pressed again on the stop on your neck only to resume your sulking.

The day was fine once you got over Levi’s leaving you hot and bothered. He was gone quicker than usual after dropping off your lunch. You tried not to feel dejected over his haste. You knew it was just a few more hours and he would be home.

Dark came and crawled closer to dawn. You started to worry. You knew Levi would come home. He needed to. You needed him to. It was four in the morning when Levi finally fell into bed with you. You had not slept. You were too anxious.

He stank of whisky and sweat. Your gut twisted as you had every insecurity you had ever felt clutter your mind. You only had him. He had left you with no one but him. He was not allowed to have more than you. The old anger you had tucked away flared.

You braced your back to the wall and pushed Levi out of the bed with your feet. He thudded to the floor. You waited for him to jump up, enraged at your actions but he stayed on the floor.

“(F/N).” Levi’s voice was muffled by the floor. You half hoped he had landed on that gorgeous face.

“Yes Levi.” The growl in your voice could not be missed.

“Why did you do that?” He was calm, as near as you could tell. The floor was still obstructing his words.

“It’s four in the morning and you came home only to act like it was nothing.” You spat out the word nothing. You would not let him get away with treating you like nothing.

“Pet. I’m drunk. Mike got me drunk because we found your body. Well, suspected remains. DNA testing will reveal the fresh blood and small bits of flesh to be yours. All those human ashes, it’s impossible to say with any certainty you really are or aren’t one of them. That was the point.” He was still speaking into the floor.

“Only Mike?” Levi had never stayed out before. You had never been given to jealousy before but with no other human contact you sure as fuck were now. Insecurity was lurching sickly in your gut.

That question got him. He pulled himself onto the bed, cheeks red from drink even in the dim light. “Only Mike. I mean there were strangers in the bar with us, and the bartender talked with us a bit. She was flirting with Mike. I finally got away because of that. Sweetheart, were you worried?”

“Yes.” You sounded petulant even to you. You fidgeted with your chain at your neck.

“Are you jealous?” He had a grin pulling at the corners of his mouth.

“Of Mike? You are always complaining about him. Why would I be jealous.” You managed to sound only a little indignant.

“You wanted me here, and I was with him, so yeah. Jealous of Mike.” He was collecting his functions. You watched him stretch out those toned muscles before crawling onto the bed.

“Fine.” You begrudged. You swallowed around your irritation. He was enjoying your ire. It made you even more frustrated.

“Why? I can be out with my coworker, can’t I?” Was he mocking you? You were trapped here, locked fucking in! All you had left was him. He had left you with nothing else, you could only count on him. He had become your survival, your world.

“Why?! Because you are mine! You were supposed to be here, with me-“ you were cut off from your enraged rant by Levi slamming his whisky soaked tongue in your mouth. He was undoing the chain from your neck, tossing it off the bed.

“Sounds like you were extra good, then. Sitting here waiting, my precious girl. I was cruel to you, leaving you too long.” He was undoing your clothing as he spoke. “I’m sorry lovely.” His own clothes were stripped off. “I’m sorry.”

Now both naked, you were unsure which of your emotions was going to win out. You wanted this man to give you one thing, need it even. You were still pissed he had made you worry though. You decided to use the anger to leverage your desire.

“Make it up to me.” You purred out, exposing the unmarked side of your neck.

“Mm, I’ll do more than that.” His lips curled at the corners again. It was a subtle thing for most but for Levi, it was huge. Lust beat in your chest to be the cause of that look.

Levi caught one of your hands and kissed the soft underside of your wrist. He simply used his lips and tongue to start. You sighed as your craving from this morning came rushing back. Then he bit down on your wrist. You gasped as you watched his jaw work in time with his tongue. It felt splendid, a spiral of both pain and pleasure.

Levi quickly moved on to your body. With measured sucking and lapping he scoured you for weaknesses. At every one he found he left an imprint of his teeth. He used exquisite bites to highlight your sensitive spots. He was leaving a dark hickey as reminder of every time he made you moan. Levi was turning you into a leopard with his love bites.

You ran your hands over any part of him you could reach. You kept coming back to running your fingers over the softness of the fuzz of his undercut. You could not touch enough of him. His silken skin was addicting, you took all that you could. You were rolling your wet heat on Levi’s thigh between your legs. You wanted all of him so badly.

“Want me to make you break apart for me, pet?” He was hard and ready for you.

You nodded, biting your lip. “Yes please, Levi.”

Levi was at your lips, sucking and nipping them to swollen. Levi pushed inside with ease, you were more than ready. He could start moving immediately, and you were eager for him. You fell into rhythm with him in no time. He was sliding in and out with his practiced perfection.

As you got closer, Levi started to kiss along your jaw. When he reached your neck he kept teasing you with well aimed nips. He did not falter in his pushing you toward release. The wet sound as his hips hit yours was vulgar music to your ears.

Levi was licking the spot you ached to have him leave his mark on. “I’m yours, you said. Yours. You’re right you know. I. Am. Yours.” He was speaking into that weak spot of your neck. You were thin words from coming. You started to say as much but Levi’s hand closed your mouth.

“Sh. That means you are mine, too. You are good. You are polite.” His tongued a burning kiss into your throat. “But above all? You. Are. Mine.” He bit down and you came undone. You were immersed in the tide of euphoria as Levi clenched his teeth in time with his pumping inside you. You were a twitching mess, and it was because you were his.

You were sore, spent, and tired. You were dead weight as Levi took you to the shower. He washed himself twice before washing you, then washing himself a third time. You chuckled, too tired to leave him to his obsession for the bed. It was for the best. He changed the sheets and even the pillow cases and blankets, all the while cursing Mike, bars, and above all alcohol. You were slouched against the dresser sitting on your floor pillow. You did not bother to get dressed. He had abandoned his own clothing on account of its being sweat stained.

He put you in bed and kissed you. He turned off the light and only as sleep was about to swallow you did one thing scream out in your mind.

“You and Mike were out mourning my suspected death until four AM?”

“Yes Love.” Levi sounded groggy.

“Because you planted the skin and blood you collected earlier at a place that had burned bodies?”

“Yes Love. That is where the evidence led us. The trail of who took you has ended. Your body gone. The case is good as cold.” Levi slurred slightly as he fought to answer you. Your own eyes were too heavy to open. You wanted to understand why but fatigue was demanding you rest instead.

“That means I’m dead?” You asked, lethargy was winning out.

“Only to the case, the government. Might give closure to the those left behind. Not me. You are alive to me. That’s why Mike took me out. Wants me to stop talking like I will save you. Like I still can. But it’s you. I’m in love with you. Can’t help myself.” He had succumbed to sleep.

“In love? Hm.” What a funny thing love was. You sighed as sleep pulled you under as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  The Song to inspire this chapter was:
> 
> Souls - [Cello (Where You Were)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jwFBb5CK4f0)
> 
> Incase you missed the AMAZING playlist gifted to me by Oddbird, this song fits SO well to this chapter I got chills when I heard it: 
> 
> [Cat Pierce - You Belong To Me](https://youtu.be/IR1Psd1wz5w)


	13. Yielded (NSFW)

It was four months after your abduction that your funeral was held. Levi and a few of the other officers that worked your case attended. You were unsure how you felt about that. All of it really. Everything from the kidnapping on was a twisted thing.

You grappled with all kinds of tumultuous feelings over it. Levi was a good man really. If anything he loved you too much. You had everything you needed, luxuries even. You were well cared for. Hell, if you were a recluse, he would be the perfect boyfriend. Aside from the whole... faking your death... thing.

What the actual fuck was wrong with you? He kidnapped you. Robbed you of your autonomy. Burned down where you lived. All to keep you safe from the man that broke in. All because as a police officer he knew exactly how awful the world could be. All because he loved you more than he believed in the world.

And so your viperous mind kept eating it’s own tail. You looped through your thoughts trying to find a thing to say once he came home. You were too ambivalent to leave it alone. 

Your heart stung when you saw him. Levi was at the window looking paler, if that were possible. He looked ethereal standing there. He was in all black; suit, shoes, and tie. What was making your throat tight was his tear stained cheeks. Levi had been at your funeral, only one knowing you were alive, and cried?

You watched him walk briskly through the door, only to enter your room moments later. Levi tackled you into a hug, pulling you to the bed with him. His deft fingers unlocked the chain and had his tie wrapped at your wrists before you put together his intent. He had you secured in between him and the wall.

Fresh tears were on his cheeks. Levi was still crying. You lifted you hands to wipe away any one of those tears but he grabbed your hands. He was kissing your fingers, your palms, but only pulled you in close. Your lips felt the absence of his kiss. You leaned in to take what you wanted only to have his strong hand keep you back by your hair.

“They didn’t even know you. They...” his voice was ragged. “No one, not fucking one got Floyd’s name right! Mike had to correct people, MIKE. What the fuck is wrong with people? (F/N)? You deserve so much better. More than just me. But them? No. They would only sully you.”

Levi kissed along your jaw, lips still elusive. He hugged you tighter. All that power, all that trained to lethal muscle, was cradling you close. Levi’s cheeks were wet, eyes renewing the dampness. He was so endlessly sad.

“I love you, so very much pet. I wanted to believe they would show me I was wrong. Show me they would have... But they don’t deserve you. I am the one to keep you saf-” You finally caught his lips with yours. Levi yielded to your kiss, melting a little as you deepened your kiss.

“You love me better, more. I know you do, Levi.” You were pressed into the wall by him, trapped in the safety.

“Can we sleep? I’m tired. So tired after that.” You could hear the exhaustion in his empty drawl. You nodded, feeling him relax into you.

You laid there not thinking of anything beyond the feel of him under your hands. How long had it been since you started feeling safe like this? Was it days ago? Months? It was not that long ago that you hated him. He was loose jointed, but awake. You could tell.

“Levi?” You had a lump in your throat.

“Yes my love?” He was not pulling away.

“You intend to… You know you need to let me go. Don’t you?” You were slow to get there. It had not been in his words but underneath them. It was bleeding through in his grief.

“Yes my lovely. But they will destroy you. I promised to keep you safe. How do I protect you? How-“

“You just let me walk through that door. You watch over me as you do. Only now, I’ll see you. Levi, you are in love with me. You can’t be the one to crush me. It will destroy us both.” You were crying. Whatever part of you that still loathed this man was powerless to the part of you that had started crying. That part of you needed Levi.

“You will never want to see me again. I’ll let you go and you won’t look back.” He was raw sounding. It twisted like broken glass through you. You hated seeing him suffer.

“I will. I’ll hope to see you.” Your protest sounded weak. Would you?

The spark was sudden. He was kissing you, frantic even. “Fuck but I have to. I have to.” He was speaking amiss the flurry. He was kissing you like you were leaving him.

You were filling up with something. Dread, hope, fear, excitement. Your feelings were an overwhelming tempest. One clear truth smashed into your chest. “Just not today.” You whispered. You were hanging on to him tightly, using every bit of your strength to try and crush him into you. Levi was yours. It was were he belonged, with you. You cried, entwined together, until he fell asleep.

You were not sure how long it lasted but it was not long enough. Levi pulled away and you missed his warmth instantly. He vanished only to return topless and in track pants, bare feet padding silently to the bed. Levi settled back into bed pulling you flush to that chiseled chest.

He undid the knot of his tie and removed it from your wrists. It was a rare luxury to not have one or another binding on you. Normally you loved the freedom of it but this time it left you feeling adrift. You needed him on you. You used your freedom to pull his arms around you tighter. You wanted to feel Levi’s skin on yours so you stripped off your clothes. Pressing hot along him you felt at peace.

He rolled you so that you were on top of him. You had only been the one on top a few times but, truth be told, you were unsure of any position you two had not fucked in at least once already. You adjusted you legs and lifted ever so slightly. He lifted his hips to let you tug down his pants to strip him bare. He did not do more than that though.

He was not hard and ready for the first time you could remember. You looked quizzically into those stormy eyes as you settled your heat over his length. You rubbed along him in slow, smooth movements. Levi kept your gaze the whole time. Your eyes were locked and neither of you could turn away.

You started rocking with more speed, hesitating a second every time the head of his cock was at your core. By the fourth time you reached this teasing moment Levi’s hands grabbed your hips and stopped you. He was fully erect now, his own slick mixing with yours. 

“Please.” Levi asked so softly. You could not look away so you blindly helped him line up to enter you. He used his hold on your hips to help guide you taking all of him. Levi let go of your hips and ran his hands up your body to your shoulders where he dragged his fingers loosely down your arms. When he got to your hands he laced his fingers with them. He waited.

You looked into those silvered-sapphire eyes and lifted your hips until he was almost free, then drove down until you met his hips. You repeated the long pull to fast push, over and over. Levi blinked slowly, licking his lips he mouthed out please. You went faster, building a fire between you, until he finally bucked as you collided with his hips. You threw your head back, breaking the eye contact. Oh, you liked that.

You started with shorter pulls, greeted by a buck each time. You pinned his hands to the bed as you rode him. Each collision was a jolt of rapture up your spine. Levi was biting his lip, red dent getting deeper each time you met him. His lip split and you swooped in before thinking. You were sucking in that copper painted lip like it was air, your breath. His moaning told you he was getting close.

You pulled away enough to make the angle feel just right. Keeping ahold of his hands, pressing them into the bed you basked in that trusting gaze. You were setting the pace you wanted, Levi flawlessly rising to you every time. His aim was accurate as ever. You hit your edge and waited that moment more for him to suck in a breath to warn you. You spoke first.

“Break for me.” and he did. You spasmed around him as he pumped in you. The intensity of themoment was only compounded by the intimacy of staring into each others eyes. You let the muscles deep in you finish with him before giving your knees respite. You flopped between Levi and the wall.

Levi left you to catch your breath only a moment before scooping you up and heading to the bathroom. It was tiring doing most of the work. Where did he ever find the stamina? He washed you both but did not turn off the water. Instead he sat you down to sit behind you in the cascade.

“I’m in love with you, you know. Even if I let you go I can’t stop loving you (F/N).” You could hear the pain he was hiding by staying behind you. He hugged you from behind, arms enveloping you as he kissed your neck. You turned your head, giving him a better angle. He did nothing.

Your throat was tight. You did not want to lose this, not this one thing. You tried to ask but tears started falling instead. You wanted to tell him to keep you. You wanted to beg him to mark you as his girl. In this painful moment, more than anything, you wanted to be _his_ good girl.

“I’m sorry pet. I need to stop, let the marks fade so you can’t be traced back to me.” You understood, but hated the naked feeling of your neck all the same.

“Just once more? Just show me I’m yours this once more?” The whimper in your plea made his arms tighten around you more.

“Just this one last time pet.” He sounded as brokenhearted as you felt. As his lips gave way to teeth you relished every possessive spark, savoring the feeling of being his one true love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter... Sorry lovelies but all things must end. It is the only way for other things to start.


	14. Choose

Today held all sorts of feelings. It was the day. The last few weeks had been hard. You had to prepare, let the evidence of Levi fade from you. You knew today would eventually come but still it felt so sudden. Levi had tried to appear like it was any other day to him, waking you by humming softly in your ear. His being extra affectionate gave him away. He brought you coffee and breakfast taking the opportunity to give you your favorite once more. Levi only had tea.

The mood was different when the two of you showered together. Levi kept kissing you. Soft pecks that you returned. After washing you, then washing you again, he finally had to leave you to wash yourself. You understood he wanted as little evidence of him on you as there could be. The plan was simple. The story easy to remember. It would be him that you got sent to if you ‘came back to life’. He would be the one there to help you get it all back. You just had to choose that path and he would support you to the end.

The courtyard felt so peaceful. Floyd was dashing around, safe haven of the courtyard now his to enjoy as well. You had insisted Levi remove all the draws for birds though, it was an easy victory. Levi would watch over Floyd until you had decided on your future. Levi had already convinced everyone he had taken in a stray. What were the odds it would be Floyd? It was more believable than the truth to be sure.

Floyd was sniffing at your backpack on the ground. The bag had all you needed to start over. You were dead to the world, had no obligation to go back to that life. Levi had given you what you would need if a new life was what you wanted. He promised he would help you and you believed him. You knew no matter what you chose he was going to be devoted to helping you, your Levi. Levi did not touch you. He had on gloves but still had to resist his urge to help you. You saw him tense to get the backpack, but he stopped himself.

“Please. Please stay. I love you. I’ll give you anything. Just... choose me.” He was speaking to your back. Levi was going to let you go. You opened the door, it was heavy so it only gave a crack. Levi took in a ragged breath. You were crying. “You can come back. I will always let you come back.” His voice was a whisper.

The door was heavy in your hand. Your heart was heavier. “I love you, Levi.” The door closed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_From the start I have been Levi._

_I caged you in with my words. I led you with me down this road, directing the way to the very end. I controlled your hopes, molded your dreams, commanded your very heart. I_ **_took_ ** _you._

_But that was not my real intent. I wanted to build your hope, feed your dreams. I wanted to fill your heart._

_I took you, but then I realized I don’t want to take._

_I want to give._

_And like Levi, I give this choice to you. Let your hopes, dreams, your very heart know joy. That was all we ever wanted._

_~Truly Yours, Xilianr~_

 

 

 

 

Giving In to Love And Up To Madness:

-I won’t say goodbye, my beautiful Beast-

 

Belle Mt [Hollow (Acoustic)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H20BWllOyWo) (link isn’t the acoustic version but it’ll do)

Tom Walker [Leave a Light On](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nqnkBdExjws)

Combichrist [Shut Up And Bleed (Featuring WASTE)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=56KrVaz2gAs)

Faderhead [Break Apart Again](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GsYS02okXv0)

Hans Zimmer [You’re So Cool (True Romance Motion Picture Soundtrack)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xwsv_Gc_WRc)

Smashing Pumpkins [Disarm](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d1acEVmnVhI)

Yeah Yeah Yeahs [Wedding Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Q82QqgCwNw)

Sleeping At Last [Atlas: Three](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IS_i9MNubps)

Grace Vanderwaal [Clearly](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZcCp7488puc)

Linking Park [Roads Untraveled](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KLgQKiUk7ms)

Souls [Cello (Where You Were)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jwFBb5CK4f0)

Garbage [Even Though Our Love Is Doomed](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1lpcdAR9ij0)

Rebirth of Enora [E.T.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HA2FuQRnOzk)

Project Vela [Never Let Her Go](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uEP90ChjlJk)

Nine Inch Nails [Gave Up](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yVpw1SwJRBI)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for how short this chapter is but I just couldn't make it longer, it felt wrong.
> 
> Please feel free to ask questions, give feedback, leave general comments. I want to hear what path you would pick! Kudos are a great way to say I did a good job, that I got you into the story. 
> 
> I loved writing this, I was so happy to share this two week project with you all. As you may have guessed this is going to be a series with me writing a story for the different choices Reader might make here. Part two is the prequel, Levi's story of how he ended up at Reader's door.
> 
> Thank you. Thank you for letting me take you. I hope I gave you something to dream about.
> 
> Be seeing you!


End file.
